


Welcoming Christmas

by Alisanne, lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fest, Gift Fic, M/M, Secret Snarry Challenge, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants forever with Severus, but will take whatever he can get. In the meantime, Severus just wants Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcoming Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/gifts).



> Thank you to sevfan for her fabulous beta reading and the amazing , the other half of my brain.

~

Arms crossed, Severus looked down his nose at Harry’s eager face.

“Just a small tree, Severus, with a few tasteful decorations, nothing ostentatious, I promise.” Harry’s voice was light, but his eyes beseeched Severus.

“I suppose you'll expect all the other trappings of Christmas as well?” Severus sighed, even though he knew he would capitulate, as there was little he could refuse his lover. “Absolutely no mistletoe, Harry. I’ll not put up with that parasite in my rooms.”

Harry nodded his head in agreement, flashing Severus a smile. Severus grabbed his arm as he turned towards the Floo, staring at him expectantly.

“Oh,” Harry said, evidently realising his error. “Right. Sorry.”

Harry’s voice dropped an octave as he stepped closer, offering his lips to Severus. Pulling Harry flush against him, Severus thoroughly plundered Harry’s mouth, leaving them both breathing heavily.

“Off with you or you’ll be late for training.” Severus stepped back and watched as Harry moved to the Floo, waving as he disappeared into the green flame.

Severus continued to stare into the fireplace even after the flames died. It was appalling how quickly Harry had breached the defences he’d so painstakingly built around his heart. The intensity of the emotions he stirred in Severus was shocking. That he felt so strongly frightened Severus, who had taken to continually reminding himself that their relationship was simply an interlude for Harry. He shall no doubt move on to someone younger and more suitable at the first opportunity.

Every young adult needed an experienced lover to tutor them in the art of lovemaking, and Severus was going to take every advantage of the opportunity while he had it. He would just have to guard his heart and hide his vulnerability, as it wouldn’t do for Harry to learn that Severus actually loved him.

A chime brought Severus back into focus and he ignored the muttering of the portraits. “Come!”

Minerva McGonagall swept into the circular office, several scrolls in her hand. “Good morning, Severus. I have the end-of-term status reports.”

Severus nodded as he joined her at his desk, a tea tray appearing as they seated themselves. Sipping his tea, Severus tried to concentrate, but his mind kept slipping back to Harry and his desire to celebrate Christmas with Severus. It was a holiday that Severus’d had little to do with in the past, with the exception of Lily’s gifts when they were children. His mother had held to the old traditions, observing Yule until his father had forbidden it, but Severus had never really participated in Christmas activities.

“...and your hair is on fire, Severus.” Minerva’s dry voice broke into his thoughts.

Severus looked up, arching an eyebrow. “I trust your expertise on these matters.”

A smile curved her lips slightly as Minerva lifted her teacup, looking over the rim at Severus. “Your confidence is reassuring, Headmaster, but it does make me wonder what’s captured your attention.”

The snide comment that sprang automatically to his lips died as Severus’ reasoning caught up and he set down his cup, leaning closer. “I was just contemplating the complexity of Christmas traditions.”

Minerva studied his face. “I’m curious as to why, since you’ve never been one to celebrate Christmas, and I would have sworn your mother observed Yule when she was a student.”

“Perhaps I’m now sufficiently motivated to learn,” Severus snapped, scowling at her. “I’m aware of the trappings of the season, just not the meanings behind them.”

“I doubt your motivation knows that either, Severus,” Minerva said, making no attempt to hide the humour in her voice. “From what I understand, he’d never received a real present, Yule, Christmas, or otherwise until his first Christmas here at Hogwarts.”

“He seemed aware when he asked what we’re supposed to put up on a tree.” Severus sniffed, topping off his cup and hers.

“That he even asked when he is aware that you don’t celebrate tells me it’s desperately important to him, Severus. Harry has been deliriously happy since he’s been seeing you.” Minerva held up a hand as Severus started to protest. “No one else knows, although Miss Granger suspects and asked me to check on Harry one night after he was hurt during training. It was a surprise to me, but not an unwelcome one, as I know Harry was very fond of you while he was still in school.”

Severus frowned, remembering one evening Harry had shown up hurt and limping. Minerva’s appearance at his office door later that same evening had been a surprise, but he’d thought all signs of Harry’s presence had been hidden. “How--?”

“Harry’s cloak was on the chair in front of your desk, so I assumed he was here and being well cared for,” she said. 

I should have known she’d noticed. Severus inclined his head. “Thank you for your discretion, Minerva. I don’t think Harry has told any of his friends, so I appreciate you keeping our liaison a secret for the moment.”

Minerva snorted. “I think Harry would be announcing it in the Daily Prophet if you allowed it, but then I suspect both of you are jealously guarding the information for your own reasons. Now, since you asked, Christmas was something that was created to replace the old traditions of Yule, hence many of the customs are very similar. The gift giving, the holly, ivy, and mistletoe, Father Christmas and the Yule kings, among others were blended together to form the Christian Christmas--"

Twenty minutes later, Severus’ head was spinning as he closed the door behind his deputy head. Christmas, it seemed, was expansive and often tailored to the individual familial beliefs. If what Minerva had said was true, Harry had never experienced Christmas except peripherally, so it didn't seem that he would be too critical of whatever efforts Severus made. Subtlety was the key, however, as it wouldn't do to have Harry think that Severus cared too deeply. 

Looking around his office, Severus attempted to remember what types of baubles Albus had used to decorate and concluded it was probably the same type of flamboyance with which he’d decorated the Great Hall. Severus frowned. There had been no decorations during the war and minimal amounts the previous year. Perhaps he could find a happy medium between the two extremes that would suffice for his taste and Harry’s expectations.

~

Harry gasped as he was slammed into the cushioned floor, his shoulder exploding with pain as the hex hit him. Rolling over quickly, Harry was back on his feet, left arm tucked tightly to his body as he cast a non-verbal shield around him. 

“Finally got it right, Potter,” Chief Trainer Dawlish taunted. “About time! Drop the shield and let’s try it again!”

Twenty minutes later, Harry limped into the locker room, his body throbbing with pain. Stepping into the steaming water of the shower, he closed his eyes and let the warmth soothe his aching muscles. Harry had known that Auror training would be rough, had even expected some of the older Aurors to make him prove that he was worthy of the opportunity to train, but this daily pounding seemed...excessive. Ron, Dean, Malfoy, and the other cadets worked hard and they were tested on the different hexes and shields that they were taught each day, but only Harry was grilled for an extra thirty minutes a day, going home well after the other cadets. 

Sighing, Harry picked up the soap and quickly washed. The joys of being the bloody Chosen One, he supposed, although he didn't like being singled out again. While there was nothing formal between them, Harry didn't like the idea of being late returning to Hogwarts. To Severus. He had worked hard to get Severus to take him seriously when he’d realised his true feelings after the Final Battle. It had taken Harry months of persistence and obstinacy to get Severus to even listen to him, culminating in a heated shouting match which had ended in Harry backing him into a wall and kissing an enraged Severus. 

Despite the amazing chemistry and the way their magic complemented each other’s, Severus wouldn't hear of a relationship with Harry until he had left school. That didn't stop Harry from continuing to show up at Severus' office and spending time there. Severus had been reluctant at first, but began to tolerate Harry’s presence and seemed to accept the inevitable. He hadn’t even blinked when Harry’d showed up at his office door an hour after the term ended, trunk floating behind him, announcing he was moving in. It took almost a week of sleeping on the couch before Harry convinced Severus he was entirely serious about staying with him. 

Their first time together had been awkward, a bit painful, and bloody brilliant, Harry thought, smiling at the memory as he began to wash himself. Although Severus’ insistence on secrecy bothered Harry, he did understand the reasoning behind it, and Severus was an attentive lover. Now if only Harry could figure out a way to convince Severus that he was content with him, that what he felt was not a passing fancy, but real love. I wish I could make Severus accept the fact that I’m not going anywhere.

Spelling off the water, Harry cast a Drying Spell as he walked out of the shower room, realising just how late he was. Harry dressed as quickly as he could, Flooing through to Severus' rooms at Hogwarts only to find them empty and Severus nowhere to be seen. 

With a sigh of disappointment, Harry hung his robes up, retrieved his Auror textbooks from their allotted space on the bookshelf, and sat down on the couch to study. They were having an examination on the Statute of Secrecy the next day and as there were two thousand seventy-three addenda to the original Statute, Harry knew it wouldn’t be an easy test.

His stomach’s noisy growling interrupted him an hour later, and Harry pressed a hand to it, wincing at the sore spot he found. He had only had a sandwich for lunch and hadn’t stopped to grab anything at the Ministry for tea, believing that Severus was waiting for him. Even though he knew the house-elves would prepare him dinner, Harry wasn’t going to overstep his bounds by presuming he could summon them any time. These were Severus’ rooms, after all.

“I’m just in time to save you from yourself, by the sound of that.” Severus stepped through the door from his office, a tea tray floating behind him.

“Sorry,” Harry said sheepishly. “Training ran late and I forgot to grab anything.”

Severus busied himself with the food he’d brought. “I, too, was…working late and forgot tea, so it is fortunate that the house-elves took it upon themselves to provide a meal.”

Harry studied Severus, knowing the wards would have informed him of his arrival, and noted the way his sallow cheeks seemed wind-reddened. It seemed that Severus’ work had been outside the castle.

“Shepherd's pie, a favourite of yours I believe.” Severus handed him a plate. “Those elves spoil you.”

Severus sat next to Harry with his own loaded plate, exchanging news of their days. Harry was always careful not to brag about the things he’d done well in training, emphasising the areas he needed to work on, and Severus never asked for details. In turn, Severus relayed anecdotes about students casting wayward spells, teenaged angst, and Filch’s latest misadventures with always ubiquitous Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes products. The recap of their days often frustrated Harry, who wanted to know what Severus had done, what he’d felt during the day, if he’d thought about Harry, but he stayed silent, too unsure of their relationship to push. 

They lapsed into a silence that wasn't uncomfortable, but was less than companionable, and Harry tried to concentrate on his studies. Occasionally he felt Severus’ eyes on him, but he didn’t look up, unsure of what he might see. His brain told him that Severus was humouring him for the moment, no doubt enjoying their activities even as he waited for someone more refined and more experienced to appear. Harry hoped he could convince Severus that he was worth keeping.

The words on the page began to get fuzzy and Harry pushed up his glasses to rub his eyes. “I think I’ve had all the Statutes of Secrecy that I can handle tonight.”

Severus looked up from the parchment he was reading and set it aside, his eyes sweeping over Harry. “Perhaps retiring early would be the best thing for you, then.”

Standing, Harry nodded, hoping Severus would do the same as he returned the textbooks to the bookshelf. Severus remained seated watching him and Harry swallowed a sigh of disappointment. “I guess you’re right,” he said, pulling off his jumper.

Severus made a distressed sound in his throat as he stood up and crossed the room to Harry. “What is this?”

Harry looked down, cringing when he saw a dark bruise on his abdomen. “Bloody hell! I forgot to heal those after the practical today. I'm sor—” 

Severus held out his hand, stopping Harry’s apology. Reaching out, Severus laid his hand on Harry’s shoulder and turned him around. The slight tightening of the fingers told Harry his back was also bruised.

“Go, strip off your clothes, and lie down,” Severus instructed in a clipped voice, but his touch was gentle.

Cursing himself for being careless, Harry took off his clothes and lay on the top of the large four-poster, shivering in the cool air. He waved a hand at the fire, smiling when the flames leapt higher. His shoulder twinged at the movement and Harry groaned, burying his face in his pillow. It was embarrassing to have Severus see how inept he was at blocking the curses and hexes that his trainers threw at him. 

A touch to his back and the bed dipping beside him told Harry that Severus was back. The contemptuous snort told him his back was as bad as his front and Harry felt his cheeks heat. 

“Those bastards,” Severus hissed, and Harry felt a warm finger tracing along his shoulder blade, tendrils of warm magic skittering across his skin. “Do all the cadets leave in the evening with these kinds of bruises?”

“I don’t—” Harry tried to lift his head only to have Severus push it down.

"Stop moving!”

Harry tensed for a moment as the finger lifted, only to return with something cool and creamy. He slowly relaxed as Severus carefully smoothed on what smelled like Bruise Paste, groaning as Severus used both hands to rub the magical potion into his sore muscles. It felt so good to have someone take care of him, with hands that seemed to know everywhere that Harry hurt. It was easy to close his eyes and believe that it was love he felt in the soothing, massaging fingers.

Halfway down his back, the nature of the rubbing fingers seemed to change, becoming more a caress. Harry couldn't help moaning as Severus slowed his strokes and his hands began to knead his arse cheeks. His already half-erect cock hardened and Harry wiggled, trying to encourage Severus to give him a more intimate massage. Severus ignored him, moving down to the back of his thighs, and Harry swallowed a whimper. It was sensual torture as Severus worked his way down to his feet.

“Turn over, Harry.” Severus' voice was pitched low, holding a promise of reward if he obeyed.

Harry rolled over quickly, his cock slapping against his stomach as he did. Severus stood by the bed, undressing as he watched Harry settle back against the bedding. That lovely, thick cock that gave Harry so much pleasure bobbed as Severus moved back to the bed. He watched as Severus dipped his fingers into the yellow Bruise Paste and leaned forward to spread it across the bruise on Harry's abdomen. The touch sent arousing magic flowing through Harry and he bit his lip, concentrating on remaining still as Severus tended to him. 

By the time Severus had reached his thighs, Harry was squirming, his legs falling open in silent invitation. Severus smirked and leaned down to lick a path up the thick vein of Harry’s cock. Harry bucked upwards but Severus simply swiped his tongue across the tip, a hand restraining his hips. A finger pressed at his hole and Harry sighed, spreading his legs even wider as Severus finally took his cock in his mouth as his fingers quickly prepared Harry. His fingers threaded into Severus’ hair as he enjoyed the pleasurable sensations.

“Merlin! Enough, Severus! I need you in me!” Harry tugged Severus towards him. “Please!”

“Always so impatient,” Severus muttered as he pulled off, but he moved over Harry with alacrity.

Gripping Severus’ shoulders, Harry arched up into his first thrust, letting the burn steady him as he tried to step back from the edge. Severus braced his arms and dipped his head, kissing Harry thoroughly as he pulled back and plunged deep. Harry wrapped his legs around Severus’ waist, encouraging him to speed up his movements, squeezing his muscles around Severus’ cock. With a gasp, Severus snapped his hips forward, pounding into Harry, who hung on as his prick rubbed between their stomachs. His climax took him by surprise, exploding through him as Severus continued to pound into him, before stiffening and filling Harry with his release.

Remembering to cast a Cleansing Charm, Harry rearranged his position until he settled with his head on Severus’ shoulder, gentle hands carding through his hair. With a smile, Harry slid into sleep, and as he felt Severus kiss his forehead, he chose to believe it was more than just a gesture of mild affection.

~

“These figures are excellent, Severus, especially the increases in the seventh-year NEWT studies program.” Kingsley looked up from the report on his desk. “Congratulations on accomplishing a turnaround in student scores in the past two years.”

Severus inclined his head. “Statistically, the scores at the end of the first term can predict the success of our students in their OWL and NEWT exams.” He sighed. “In addition, it does seem to help when the students aren’t being routinely tortured.” 

Kingsley coughed. “It would have been worse had you not been there that year,” he pointed out. 

“Perhaps.” 

Kingsley raised an eyebrow. “You must know that’s true. Anyway, these improvements in scores also reassure the Wizengamot that their decision to provide ongoing funding for Hogwarts after its rebuilding was the correct one.” Lifting his teacup, Kingsley smiled. “This report could have been sent by owl, Severus. I assume there’s another reason why you chose to bring it to me in person?”

“I had some shopping to do in London, Minister,” Severus said, keeping his voice carefully neutral as he set his cup down.

Kingsley studied his face. “Actually, I was hoping that you might have come to visit a certain Auror cadet during the afternoon training session.”

Severus bristled, but bit off his protest when Kingsley held up his hand.

“I’ve been a bit concerned about Harry, to be honest, Severus. It lessened my worry initially to know he was spending time with you at Hogwarts.”

“Do you track all your Aurors, Minister?” Severus snapped, surging to his feet.

Kingsley smiled. “Why, yes, Severus, as a matter of fact, we do. Specifically, we place a tracking spell on their wands for officer safety reasons.” Kingsley held his gaze. “Although, the information is highly confidential, only available to a select few people in the DMLE and me, I assure you. I happened to check it when I received a complaint that one of Harry’s trainers might be using excessive force during their hands-on training sessions.”

“Who told you this?” Severus demanded, narrowing his eyes. Kingsley simply returned the stare until he capitulated, reclaiming his seat. “Fine. I didn’t suspect anything until last night, when Harry forgot to heal himself before he came home, so I took care of him myself.”

If Kingsley was surprised by Severus' choice of words, he didn't mention it, and for that Severus was glad -- he hadn’t meant sound quite so possessive. “Substantial enough to validate the complaint?”

“You can determine that for yourself. Do you have a Pensieve?” Severus asked as he drew his wand. “And may I ask who made the accusation?”

Kingsley opened a drawer in his desk and withdrew a small stone Pensieve. “Draco Malfoy, actually. He seems to have assumed a bit of a protective role where Harry is concerned.”

Severus gritted his teeth, knowing that a Malfoy didn’t do anything out of the goodness of their heart. He quickly brought forward the memory of Harry’s injuries from the night before and dropped the silver strand into the shimmering liquid. 

“Thank you, Severus.” Kingsley sighed. “I’ll let you know what my investigation uncovers.” 

With a nod to Kingsley, Severus rose, sweeping out of the room before moving towards the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Draco had some explaining to do.

As luck would have it, Severus spied the white-blond head he sought just as he stepped out of the lift. Not wanting to take the chance that Harry might see him, Severus clamped a hand on Draco's shoulder and dragged him behind one of the stone columns. Severus blocked the wand that appeared as Draco reacted.

“Cease your struggles, Mr. Malfoy,” Severus hissed as he pushed Draco against the stone.

“Snape!” Draco’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “What are you doing here?”

Severus leaned closer, pitching his voice into a low snarl. “I’d like to know what your interest is in Harry Potter.” 

“I have no idea what you are talking about!” Draco yanked away from Severus' grasp.

“I’ve just spoken with the Minister and he mentioned an interesting conversation he had with you concerning Potter.”

“I—” Draco's eyes widened as he took in Severus’ fierce expression. “Wait a second. Are you saying that you and Harry...”

“My personal relationships are not up for discussion, but I will admit to being concerned about Potter’s wellbeing.” Severus kept his voice low, leaning close so that they weren’t overheard. “I want to know who is targeting him for special treatment.”

“Dawlish seems to be particularly harsh, but Robards has shown up to several practicals as well.” Draco’s voice dropped to a whisper, and Severus could almost feel eyes boring into his back. “I think Dawlish has some issue with him, I don't know why – I expected problems, but…”

Severus nodded; he could think of several reasons himself as he looked at Draco shifting nervously. "I realise the position you put yourself in by mentioning it to the Minister, Draco, I’d just like to understand why.”

Draco sneered but Severus just cocked an eyebrow, staring him down until he shifted again and sighed. “My mother feels we owe him a life debt,” he finally muttered.

“I would agree.” Severus stepped back, giving Draco a look that had always quelled his Slytherins. “In fact, I would say you owe debts to both of us. Thus, I shall expect you to act accordingly and contact me if this persists.”

Huffing, Draco nevertheless nodded, slipping around the column while Severus pivoted on his heel and strode back out of the Auror office without looking in either direction. He had some shopping to do and then he intended to have a conversation with Harry. Perhaps it was time to admit that he might be upset if something were to happen to Harry.

~

Harry stumbled away from the lobby of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, trying to block out the image of Severus leaning close to Draco Malfoy, whom he’d had pinned against a stone column. There was no mistaking the passion in Severus’ face as he gazed into Malfoy’s eyes, and the sight had ripped Harry’s heart in two. He walked down the corridor, blindly attempting to get away from the pair.

Rounding a corner, Harry could hear voices coming towards him. He brought his chin up and consciously smiled as he passed several employees from the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Department. He was supposed to be happy, dammit. His instructors had finally explained to him what they’d been doing with all the extra training. He’d been on his way home to tell Severus the news when--

Clenching his shaking hands by his sides, Harry made his way towards the visitor entrance, stepping out of the red telephone box he’d used to access the Ministry in his fifth year of school. Another day that had resulted in devastating loss.

Needing some air, Harry blindly began to walk, glad he’d changed into jeans and a jumper. Lowering his head against a gust of wind that brought a cold mist from the low hovering fog, Harry pulled his leather jacket tightly around him. The damp cold fit his mood perfectly as he turned down a busy road and stepped onto the pavement to join the jostling crowd of tired workers. Harry allowed the flow of the throng to direct his footsteps, his chest painfully tight, his stomach churning, his thoughts swirling.

Harry had always known that Severus had a special relationship with Draco. He’d accepted that, knowing he had to get over his jealousy just as Severus had accepted Harry’s special relationship with Ron and Hermione. Only now it appeared that Severus had feelings that went beyond those of a mentor, and Malfoy might have an agenda of his own. He snorted. Slytherins always had an agenda of their own. 

Pain blossomed again in his chest as Harry replayed the look on Severus’ face as he leaned towards Malfoy and the passion he saw there. He replayed it again and again, tormenting himself with what he’d seen, driving it home into his heart.

The sun had set and the crowds dwindled before Harry stopped. His hands were stiff with cold and his ears felt frozen as he looked around to get his bearings. The chill seemed to infuse him to his soul and Harry shivered as he wrapped his arms around himself. Harry hated the cold; he loved how Severus always felt warm as a residual effect from Nagini's venom, and would wrap himself around Harry like a blanket. 

The magnitude of what Harry stood to lose slammed into him once again and he stopped underneath the awning of a dingy pub. Everything that Harry ever wanted, everything that he’d hoped to accomplish in his life revolved around Severus. A tendril of anger swirled in his chest and Harry grasped at it, nurturing it. Maybe it could burn away the despair in which he was drowning.

It baffled Harry that Severus could allow him to become a part of his life if he was pining for Malfoy. Despite his usually brusque demeanour, Severus’ touch was always sensual and affectionate, and he’d never once made Harry feel that he was a substitute for anyone else. 

Besides, Harry thought as he walked. I spend every night at Hogwarts with him and every day at the Ministry in training with Malfoy. It makes no sense that there’s anything going on between them behind my back. I’d know. Harry hadn’t paid too much attention to Malfoy's personal life, but he was almost sure that he was involved with someone that wasn’t Severus. A woman I think. One of the Greengrass sisters?

Harry frowned. On the other hand, if Malfoy was trying to steal Severus away, he could be doing it subtly, possibly even waiting for Severus to grow tired of Harry. Jealousy exploded inside Harry, and he stamped his frozen feet. He hadn’t had a choice when he’d lost his parents, nor when he’d lost Sirius, so he wasn’t about to stand idly by as he lost Severus, too! Harry would do anything to prove to Severus he could make him happy.

Grimly, Harry started to catalogue those things that he needed to change, including his insistence that Severus allow Harry to invade his rooms with Christmas decorations. It was a small sacrifice for Harry to make in the scheme of things, and he could still buy presents. He hoped that the Weasleys would understand why he didn't make it to Christmas dinner. Hermione can explain it to Ron for me. Putting Severus first was the only way Harry could ensure that his feelings were obvious.

It occurred to Harry that he’d made a lot of assumptions when he’d hounded Severus relentlessly after the final battle. Perhaps Harry needed to reassess his actions and behaviour since they had begun living together. Maybe it was time to be more possessive and stop deferring on everything in an attempt to be agreeable – he certainly didn’t want Severus to think he was uninteresting or too easily led. While Harry wanted more than anything to please Severus, he didn't think the man wanted a partner that acquiesced to everything.

“You waiting for someone, love?” a low voice asked him from the shadows.

Harry’s wand was in his hand and hidden against his leg as he turned towards the man. “No, but I’m hoping someone’s waiting for me.” Walking away, Harry ignored the disappointed sigh he heard and started searching for a place from which to Apparate, already rehearsing the speech he was going to give Severus when he arrived at Hogwarts.

~

Immediately upon arriving back at Hogwarts, Severus sent several owls before going to work on his quarters. It took hours but he finally managed to get it decorated to his satisfaction. When, with a flourish of his wand, Severus put up the last of the decorations and stood back to inspect his handiwork, he smiled. 

He’d picked the tree himself, spending several hours looking in the Forbidden Forest, even dodging herds of centaurs who had no love for him after the war. He hadn’t wanted anything too large or too small. The tree he’d picked, however, was just right. 

About eight feet tall, it seemed to nestle in the corner of his living room, bringing with it a fresh pine scent and a festive air. There were assorted decorations adorning the thing, even a collection of tiny golden Snitches that buzzed about, dipping in and out of the branches. It looked warm and welcoming.

A garland of woven ivy and holly decorated the front of the fireplace. It, along with a basket of apples and nuts on the table, were the decorations Severus had obtained for the beginning of Yule. He remembered those things from his early childhood and thought they would serve as an introduction for Harry to the season. His trip into Hogsmeade the day before had been very productive and Severus was determined to show Harry that he was willing to celebrate, with some restraint, of course.

Shaking his head at the fanciful thinking, Severus eyed what was left of the pile of Christmas decorations he’d gathered while shopping in London. After dealing with Kingsley and Draco, he’d gone to several magical and Muggle holiday shops, purchasing whatever had caught his attention. At his last shop an impudent Muggle girl had asked him his ‘Christmas theme’. Informing her that he was simply purchasing things that appealed to him, she’d laughed. “Sounds like you’re going to end up with a bit of a hodgepodge Christmas, love.” 

“Hodgepodge it may be,” he muttered aloud as he levitated the last of the decorations back into their bags to be put away. “But it shall belong to us.” 

Once everything was ready, he checked the clock once more, frowning. Harry was almost three hours late, and while that wasn’t unusual, he normally sent word if he was going to be excessively delayed. 

Draco had been leaving for the day when Severus had accosted him at the Ministry and Harry should have been done as well. A feeling of apprehension rose in his chest and Severus tried not to panic. The thought that Harry might be hurt somewhere was nerve-wracking. He’s an Auror, Severus reminded himself. He can take care of himself. If he’s not here it’s because he’s chosen not to be. 

Severus’ eyes widened in alarm. The thought that Harry was staying away by choice was even more devastating, and Severus refused to allow himself to even think that way.

A sharp chime told Severus that someone had just come through the gates and he ran a nervous hand down the front of his robes before smoothing his hair. He was completely unprepared when Harry stepped into the room looking half-frozen. There was a strange expression on his face, a meld of determination and fear. The apprehension that had abated at Harry’s arrival returned full force.

“You look cold.” Severus said the first thing that came to mind. “And upset. Is there...a problem?”

“I don’t know, you tell me,” Harry said, arms wrapped around himself. “I saw you with Draco earlier. It looked like an...intense conversation. So is there a problem with us, Severus?” 

Severus blinked. Could Harry actually be jealous? That meant he cared. Severus exhaled, feeling his way carefully through the conversation. “I had not thought so,” he said softly. “Things between us seem to be proceeding...acceptably.” 

Harry swallowed hard. “It looked like they were...proceeding with Draco, too.” 

Severus shook his head. He saw. “I spoke to Draco today because Kingsley expressed some concerns to me about your treatment in the Auror program.” 

Harry’s eyes widened. “The Minister of Magic knows about us?” 

Severus snorted. “And he’s not the only one. Evidently you’re unaware that your wand is being tracked?”

Harry’s eyes widened and he groaned. “The officer safety program. Of course.” He bit his lip. “I’m sorry. I know how you value your privacy and you’ve made it clear that you don’t want others to know about us, so I should have--”

Recognising the underlying hurt in Harry’s words, Severus grasped his arm, pulling him close. Concerned by how cold he was, Severus led him towards the fire. “You need to get warm. And clearly we need to talk.” 

Harry opened his mouth to reply, then blinked. “Is that...garland?” He gaped. “And a tree?”

Severus flushed, gently leading Harry to the sofa. With a wave of his hand he built up the fire. “I...decorated.” 

“Why?” Harry asked as Severus settled him, Summoning a blanket which he drew over Harry’s shoulders. 

Severus considered all sorts of answers, but settled for truth. “Because you wanted me to.” 

“And you...care about what I want?” Harry looked surprised. 

“Of course I do!” Grasping Harry’s hands in his, Severus looked into his eyes. “I care deeply. How can you doubt that?” 

Harry searched his eyes, finally nodding. “So what were you discussing with Draco?”

“I was attempting to find out why your instructors have been causing you such injury during your training sessions,” Severus said. “Since Draco is in training with you, I thought he would have some insights into the situation.” He exhaled. “He was of the opinion that it was some sort of hazing.”

“Oh.” Harry looked down at their joined hands. “About that. I talked to Dawlish and Robards today. They won’t be doing that anymore.” 

Severus scowled. “They admitted that they were doing it deliberately?” 

Harry nodded. “They were testing me.” Raising his eyes, he shot Severus a half-smile. “They want to make me a part of the recruitment for a special task force they’re forming.” He shrugged. “So you won’t have to patch me up anymore. I passed.” 

“And what if they had seriously hurt you?” Severus hissed. “They were completely irresponsible. I may have to have a talk with them.”

“They didn’t hurt me, though. Much.” Harry’s eyes searched his. “And you care enough to do that? To...defend me? I thought you wanted to hide our relationship.”

Severus did the only thing he could think of. Leaning in, he kissed Harry, pouring everything he felt, every bit of emotion into it. It took longer than usual, but Harry finally responded, moaning into Severus’ mouth, arching against him. When he pulled away they were both panting. Tucking a lock of hair behind Harry’s ear, Severus sighed. “I thought you wanted to keep our relationship from your friends. I thought you were...ashamed of me.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “What? Never! Severus, I love--”

“Shh.” Severus placed two fingers over Harry’s lips. “Our emotions are high right now. You shouldn’t say anything in the heat of the moment that you’d regret--”

Harry shook his head. “I love you,” he said distinctly. “I know how I feel and it’s not the heat of the moment talking.” He smiled. “And now I know you love me, too.”

Severus knew the truth was shining from his own eyes. He smirked. “Indeed. Well I must feel something for you. After all, I have allowed Christmas and Yule decorations to invade my home.” He huffed.

“What about me?” Harry whispered, tone teasing. “I’ve invaded your home, too.” 

“True enough.” Gathering Harry close, Severus closed his eyes. “Although, as far as invasions go, it seems worth the trouble.” 

~

Harry sat between Severus’ legs, his fingers slowly massaging the fragrant cream into one slender foot. His own were snug in a pair of green fuzzy socks. Fairy lights twinkled from the large tree set to one side of the blazing hearth and their stockings hung from the mantel full of gifts from Father Christmas. 

Working his thumbs into the high arch, Harry smiled as he heard Severus sigh. Fingers slid into his hair, stroking gently as he continued to massage the bottom of Severus’ foot. “I can’t believe you threw me a Boxing Day party.”

Severus chuckled. “It seemed the most expedient way to inform our friends of our...status.” 

Harry smiled. “I don’t think anyone was too surprised.”

“Indeed.” Severus’ toes curled as Harry hit an especially responsive spot. “I am forced to agree.” He snorted. “Filius was particularly smug.” 

“Yeah, everyone seemed happy for us, though.” Leaning down, Harry pressed a kiss to Severus’ calf. “And did I tell you? Luna wants to do an article on us.” 

“Salazar,” Severus swore. “She’ll have us hunting imaginary creatures in India or something.” 

“No. I think that even Luna knows that we’ve found everything we’ve been seeking right here,” Harry whispered, turning around to look up at Severus. “Although I think we should move to the bedroom now.”

“Oh?” Severus smirked. “And what will we find there?” 

Rising up onto his knees, Harry leaned in, kissing Severus. “Any manner of happiness we choose,” he whispered against his lips. 

“And would that include the family that Ms Granger took me aside to tell me that you crave?” 

Harry blinked. “She did what? Severus, I--”

“I wish for that, too, Harry.” Severus smiled as Harry’s mouth dropped open. Standing, he drew Harry up with him. “Although who carries the children will have to be...negotiated. You are an Auror, and Aurors aren’t known for being safe all the time.” He smirked. “On the other hand, I need to keep my trim figure.” 

Heart full, Harry threw his arms around Severus’ neck. “We can take turns.” 

“Ever the fair Gryffindor.” As Severus led him to bed, the curve of his lips softened into a genuine smile. “I’m sure we can work something out.” 

Content, Harry smiled. Of that he was sure.


End file.
